fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jessica Wilson
Jessica Wilson is an American former fashion model and professional wrestler currently signed to Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE), Women's Wrestling League (WWL), Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the RAMPAGE brand, Northern Carnage Wrestling (NCW) on the Electric brand, Wrestling Character Entertainment (WCE), and Global Pride Wrestling on the Blizzard brand. Background * Series: OC * Species: Human * Age: 24 * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 105 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) UWE, WWL, ACW, WCE, NCW, GPW (Formerly) TCW * Debut: 2012 * Status: Active * Billed from: Nashville, Tennessee * Allies: James Wilson (father), Jesse Wilson (brother), Jacob Wilson (cousin), Claude Speed (boyfriend), Tommy Vercetti, The Mask, Casey Lynch, Lisa Weston, Tammy Blake * Rivals: Allison Wilson (cousin), Lucy van Pelt, The Joker, Harley Quinn * Twitter: @REALJessWilson Modeling Jessica has appeared on hundreds of covers for millions of magazines throughout the fiction multiverse on a number of occasions, including Blush, Waif, Flair, Composure, MODE, Cat's Paw, Playdude, and American Breast Enthusiast. Jessica has also been featured in several advertising campaigns for various clothing brands all over the multiverse, including Modo, Perseus, ZIP, SubUrban, Victim, ProLaps, Didier Sachs, GASH, On The Rag, Branded, Leather & Lace, and Impressions. Professional Wrestling Career Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Jessica is slated to debut at UWE's next pay-per-view, Rebirth, in a Championship Scramble for the vacant UWE Queen's Championship against Lucy van Pelt, Rukia Kuchiki, Asui Hikaru, and Kristen Willison. Queen's Champion Apex Caliber Wrestling Adrenaline Impact Wrestling (2013) RAMPAGE (2013–present) Total Championship Wrestling Wrestling Character Entertainment Women's Wrestling League Northern Carnage Wrestling Personality In wrestling, Jessica is focused and driven to succeed, but has a friendly demeanor and outgoing personality. After wrestling, Jessica lets loose and loves to have fun, and with this, has gained a reputation as a socialite outside of her companies. Born into a wrestling family, headlined by her father James "The Jaguar" Wilson, Jessica originally went into modeling instead of following in her father's footsteps in wrestling because she always thought of wrestling as "a guy thing" and nothing more. While living with her cousin, Allison, she showed off her hot body and beautiful hair for four years on the modeling circuit in Los Angeles, and became very successful. But one night, she watched WWE Raw with her father and brother, and saw how pathetic of wrestlers these attractive women were. From there, she vowed to follow in her father's footsteps, and make wrestling into something more than a "guy thing" by proving that a fighter can be beautiful and strong at the same time. Through rigorous training, she made the transition from modeling clothes and lingerie to remodeling faces in the wrestling ring. But if someone accuses her of being spoiled rotten, tells her she doesn't deserve her success, or insults her family, her lethal side comes out, and she sets out to prove those who insult her wrong in the ring. Personal Life Jessica is the daughter of the wrestling legend and current UWE play-by-play commentator James Wilson, younger sister of Jesse "The Judge" Wilson, and cousin of Jacob "The Jackal" Wilson and Allison Wilson. Jessica is a Tennessee Titans fan, a movie and art connoisseur, and fan of Game of Thrones. She is currently dating Claude Speed of Grand Theft Auto and XCW fame and can often be seen hanging out with Lisa Weston, training for her next wrestling match, or getting into misadventures in the Multiverse with Claude, The Mask, Tommy Vercetti, Casey Lynch, and Alex DeLarge from WCW: Showdown. In Wrestling Like every member of her family, Jessica fights with a technical and submission wrestling style. Finishing moves * Facial Reconstruction (Superkick with a high-heel shoe, with theatrics) * The Jaguar Lock (Indian Death Lock / Crossface combination) Signature moves * Fame-Ass-er (Leg Drop Bulldog) – adopted by Billy Gunn * Project Runway (Headlock Driver) * Rear-naked Choke Hold * Triple Centerfold (Triple Rolling German Suplex combination) Nicknames * "The Jewel (of the Wilson Family)" Entrance themes * "Immigrant Song" by Karen O (2012 – present) Championships and Accomplishments Apex Caliber Wrestling APEX Underground * AIW Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time, inaugural) – with Lisa Weston Global Pride Wrestling * GPW Women's Champion (1 time, inaugural) Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment * UWE Queen's Championship (1 time) Total Championship Wrestling Wrestling Character Entertainment Women's Wrestling League Trivia Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Wrestling Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:UWE Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers Category:GPW Wrestlers